


Copy cat

by yuki66



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anger Management, F/F, F/M, Family, Feels, Hope, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki66/pseuds/yuki66
Summary: My life was simple until I ended up in a new world. Now I'm an mete humen one of many with a tramtic experience now i most deal with new abiltys to copy others. Is it odd I'm such a copy cat.





	1. Cat abuse.

The moon was shining down through the sky. A young lady stood on the roof above. here life was pretty sick the twisted affairs of her life held a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. The air above was stale and the ground below her was as solid as concrete could be. Which was why she came up there. She couldn't take the kids in the house anymore she loved her family she loved her single mom but she couldn't take it the constant abuse her brother subjected her too.

 

To put it bluntly she was raped by her brother, one she trusted she cared for one she was supposed to respect, she was crestfallen she could jump leaving all she loved behind or stay deal with the cruelest harassment from her peers. This discussion was big to jump or not to, to live or die tears streamed down her cheeks as she came to a think about her brother.

Her brother was never a kind kid. He had been to juvie twice for robbery and sexual assault. It had been two years since the incident and he was now 18. Her mother was an emergency surgeon so she was often away at the hospital. Which meant her and her siblings primary caregiver was either the eldest or the babysitters. And after what happened her eldest sister wouldn't let her stay alone with her elder brother. She had begged her not to tell mom and reluctantly she had agreed.

So here she was on top a roof deciding rather to live or die. And finally she had made a decision if she killed herself her brother would probably do this to another sibling or another girl and even with her sisters watchful eye she couldn't guarantee they'd be safe. So she wouldn't jump. She needed to tell her mother. She needed to protect others from her sibling. And most, off all, she wanted to protect others so no one had to go through this or anything like this.

Suddenly, a light glowed under hers and several other buildings. A man with a item in hand seemed to press something before the light glow grow until each house was engulfed in light.

* * *

-Mt justice-

Batman showed an older house with red bricks on the exterior of the screen. It wasn't anything special to the naked eye but the family was what held his interest. "3 years ago several buildings started appearing. Inside each one there are people the metagene and false memories. These people think they've been here for years according to or source and so do those who live near or close to anyone with this type of building."

"Let me guess, they didn't use to exist here at all," said Robin. The comment held a interest towards the appearance of metahumans who were obviously not from there.

"Exactly and these peoples kids are going missing. The metagene was inside each of the kid that we could scan. Each disappeared within 24 hours of their children discovering there meta gene. they've been disappearing from these newer buildings and more appear everyday. That's why you three will be going undercover in Wally's school to find out what's going on." Batman made a diagram of wallys school and a list of kids with the gene. "Robin, M'gann, and Superboy you three will go undercover. Wally will show you around. Artemis and Kaldur will check out the children's houses who've gone missing." Batman put on the screen several houses that children have gone missing from.

"Hold on. Why my school?" Wally asked out of curiosity and sounding slightly annoyed.

"There are several kids living in your neighborhood. One of which you said was your friend for a few weeks. I think you said her name was Marissa."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Marissa? But we are friends. We met on my first day of sophomore year," Wally defended.

"Wally, you didn't meet her until recently," said Flash calmly putting his hand his shoulder.

"But I remember her. I know almost everything about her." Wally countered crossing his arms angrily and pulling his arm away from flash.

"It's like I said, Wally, the people who have appeared and the people around them have had their memories rewritten," Batman explained showing on the screen he showed an chart of brain wave manplation. "Wally, your own memories were rewritten to include her."

"So what then? I shouldn't talk to her at school?" Wally asked looking a little angry.

"That's not it, Wally. In fact, it's because you're close to her that makes you a good choice to protect her," said Flash.

"If you say so." Wally said he was a little concerned because Marissa had been acting odd not like he remembered.

* * *

-school-

Marissa was by her metal locker looking angrily at it as she slammed it shut. Everyone had been acting as if they know Wally as if he wasn't from some fictional show. And he acted like he know her not that she didn't like him as her friend but it just felt wrong.

"Hey, Marissa," said Wally as he walked up to her.

"Hay…..Wally…" Marissa watched him her long platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a mask over her mouth. She wore gloves over her now sharp nails and a hat on her head.

"Oh. Are you sick?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm a little sick so my mother thought it was better to cover my mouth." Marissa knew she was lying to him. She sighed mently. 'I can't tell him I have cat teeth and ears on my head.'

"Okay. Well, I have to show some visiting friends around," said Wally. The team came up behind him. "Marissa, Meet Megan, Connor, and Dick. Guys, this is Marissa."

"Right…..welcome hell." Marissa said coldly walking over to Conner. "You're pretty cute both of you."

"Uh, thanks," said Conner, a little confused. Megan looked a little annoyed at that.

"So, Wally tells us you and him are friends," she said.

"Yeah." Marissa went over to Megen. "You're very lovely as well. I'd love to get to know you."

Megan blushed at the statement. "Oh. Thank you."

"Okay. So, let's get this tour started," Dick suggested.

"Uh sure." Marissa said taking Megan's hand and deciding to take it upon herself to show them around.

"So, I just showed them my homeroom. Maybe we should show them the library," Wally suggested as they walked.

"Right the libraries right over here this is where people normally study or makeout. I've taken a few guys and girls here to do just that." Marissa showed them the library ironically two people were kissing.

Wally looked at Megan with a flirtatious smile and asked, "Give you any ideas?"

"Not really, Wally," said Megan.

"Maybe she's not into guys, Wally. I wouldn't blame her with how lovely she is. Lots of girls would be into her." Marissa said with a giggle.

Megan blushed and said, "Or maybe I like someone else."

"Yeah that too." Marissa commented holding Megan's hand. "You're a beauty beyond a star an elegant lily that deserves to be cherished. So I hope whoever it is they realize it before it's taken away."

Megan smiled and said, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Considering most girls call me a fag, no." Marissa said walking ahead purring a bit at the compliment.

"Did she just purr?" Dick asked through the telepathic link.

"She sure did. I have super hearing, so I know," Conner replied.

"Batman did say she's a metahuman. Maybe this is her power manifesting," Wally thought at his team. "This actually explains the mask."

"Let's just hope she doesn't end up like Cheetah." Dick remarked.

"Uh are you ok?" Marissa asked noticing they weren't really speaking up when she said the fag thing. "Did they hear me purr crap….do they know?"

"We're fine. Let's continue," said Megan as they kept walking.

"Right." Marissa kept moving biting her lip. "I can't risk too much not like I actually know Wally but can they pick it up….knowing her she might. Hey Megan if your reading my thoughts you may see something you don't like."

Megan looked surprised. "You know?"

"I know that Wally has memories that he shouldn't. I know that something's happening that shouldn't be." Marissa took a step towards the stairs. "Hey lets see the roof."

"Yeah. Okay," said Megan she looked fairly nervous.

They all walked to the top waiting for the others. She removed her mask hat and gloves once she was sure they were alone.

"So we were right," said Conner. "You're a metahuman."

"Me and about everyone else who comes here." Marissa countered calmly crossing her arms, her cat ears flicked irritably and her tail peeked out.

"So you already knew you weren't from here, huh?" Wally asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"Yeah. Though someone definitely tried to remove my memories when I woke up I had a few extras and like a robot I remember seeing on the news I could copy other people's abilities."

"How did you resist your memories being stolen?" Dick asked.

"No clue. I was on the roof when I saw the guy doing something and a lot of swirling tunnels dragging building in." Marissa rubbed her eyes angrily.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the missing kids or the kidnappers?" Megan asked.

"The kids maybe. I saw my friend Alice talking about a few kids walking towards a man before they vanished he had some sorta device with him." Marissa tried making a shape to show what it looked like rubbing her neck. "Sorry that's probably not helping."

"Can you tell us where to find her? Does she go to school here?" Megan urgently asked.

"No. Alice disappeared a day or so afterward." Marissa commented remembering her friend disappearing.

"Did you at least get a look at the guy who took her?" Wally asked.

"I wasn't there so no." Marissa's tail lashed irritable again. "Wally, I don't know what you remember about me…..but I do care about you if it makes you feel any better."

"In my memories, you and I are friends," Wally told her. "I guess I was just a little upset to learn that some of my memories are fake."

Marissa sighed she hugged him. "Not all the newer ones are. We can be real friends fake memories or no fake memories."

Wally smiled and said, "Deal. Now let's go track down some kidnappers."

Marissa let go and give them a stern. "I'm coming with."

"How well can you use that ability?" Conner curiously asked.

"Well enough." Marissa said. "All I need to do is copy and use someone else's ability by touching someone like skin contact which was another reason I was wearing gloves."

"Then let's go," said Conner.

"I'll tell our other friends you're gonna help us," said Megan before telepathically informing her teammates.

"Okay then. So do any of you have any ideas why they would wanna bring people here?" Marissa asked well waiting for Megan to finish.

"That's kinda why we're here," said Dick crossing his arms. "All the league really knows so far is that buildings, like where you live, appeared out of nowhere where they didn't used to be, the people who live there and those around them think they belong here, and the missing kids have the metagene.

"Out blue vortexes probably like zeta tubes and if they're missing because of a metagene my best guess is because they have that gene they were taken and the people doing it know that if they brought them here they'd have it and be able to activate it." Marissa said pacing a bit thinking about it. "Theoretically, it is possible. But how did they get there then? The laws of physics are different than here. where I'm from I mean."

"My guess is they have some kind of mega genius on their payroll," said Wally looked at her. "Or some metahuman with the ability to travel between worlds."

"Both are possible and I guess they could make something that would allow their powers to work there I guess." Marissa took a moment to look at them before suggesting they get going.

* * *

-Marissa's home-

She held breath once more. She was still holding back so much from them. Though she was sure Megan know.

"How was school today, honey?" Her mother asked her eyes lazily looking from the kitchen.

"Fine. Uh don't you have a hospital to be at?" Marissa tried to avoid her mother's eyes the pain she held deep within her heart.

"I'm just getting something to eat. I was craving something from home," her mother said. "And I thought I'd check in on my kids."

"oh ok um mom can tell something." marissa asked she took a deep breath well wearing her hat and mask she mentally tried to come up with a good way to tell her what happened.

"Of course, honey," her mother said in a kind way while she sat down on the couch.

She began to open her mouth but closed it her mind rushed on the subject of her brother. If she told her would she believed her? He was her son and she was her younger child. "The milk is bad. You need to get some on your way home."

"Oh. Okay," her mother said, a little confused. She got up to leave. "If you ever do need to talk, just know, I'm here."

Marissa's mother headed to the door and heard a knock. She opened the door and smiled.

"Oh hi, Wally," she said. "What brings you here?"

"Marissa said it was okay to do homework together," Wally said with a friendly smile.

"I think that's a great idea," Marissa's mother happily said. She leaned closer and whispered, "Just between us, I think something's bothering her. I'll feel a lot better going to work knowing that she has a friend with her."

"Don't worry. I'll stay with her," Wally whispered back.

"Thank you," Marissa's mother whispered. She turned around and called into the house, "Marissa! Wally's here!"

Marissa quickly rushed over and pulled Wally in while pushing her mother out the door. "Hey mom you should get to work. Don't wanna be late right...well bye. Me and Wally will do homework bye."

"Okay. I'll see you later. I'll call you if I'm gonna be late-" her mother was able to say before the door was shut on her. "I love you, sweetie."

After Marissa's mother left, Wally and Marissa got out their stuff from their bags. Some was homework, but the rest was research material on the disappearances.

"I already finished my homework. But I needed to ask a few things before we talk about the findings."

"Ask away," said Wally. "I only brought my stuff in case I was being watched."

"Okay. I don't know if any of your team will be worried about my mental state or if Megan told you or them about this…..but I wanted to clear the air…before we begin especially if they'll be concerned with my mental state while we work together."

"She didn't tell us anything like that," Wally told Marissa. "M'gann tries not to poke around too much into people's heads without their permission. But if she did find anything like that, she probably felt that it wasn't her place to tell us."

"Well I'm still gonna tell you. Feel free to tell them if you want…..my second eldest brother has been to jail for a lot of things one is sexual assault." Marissa clanced a bit as the pain in her heart stung. She hasited for but a moment. "He raped me."

Wally's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god! That sick bastard! He won't get away with that!"

Marissa was hesitant. She always felt dirty trying to scrub the filth from her brother. She knew she shouldn't even call him that. Yet part of her felt it was her own fault. "This was one of the reason I was worried about them judging my mental health. The day on the roof I was contemplating killing myself."

"I'm so sorry," Wally kindly told her. "I want to help you. In anyway I can.,

"Right now I want to stop this guy from doing something equally horrible to my friend or any of the kids. And I'd understand if you don't want me to after hearing that I'd understand but know I'm gonna do this with or without anyone's permission." Marissa stood up and slammed her hands onto the table.

"Can we count on you to help us find those missing kids, your friend included?" Wally asked in a serious tone.

"Of course you can. I can do this mental health or no mental health issues. I wanna save them. I won't let them be hurt like I was." Marissa declared clearly.

Wally smiled and said, "Alright, I'll give you a chance. Just keep in mind, if your mental state becomes too much for you, you won't help anyone."

"Yeah I understand thank you." Marissa took a seat she wanted to cry or anything at this point but at least she could help.

"Okay. Here's a list of all the missing kids and the times they disappeared," Wally said as he took out some paper. "Now what we need is to find out where they were when they were taken, or what connection they all had."

"You mean other then they all have a meta gene and they are from my world?" Marissa commented looked at the list.

"Yeah. Like if any of them knew each other or where they hung out," Wally said.

"Me and Alice did but a lot of these kids I don't know. But Alice was abused by her aunt. She always had bruises on her….she wouldn't tell her mom though because she didn't wanna burden her." Marissa said looking at the names.

"You think the other kids might've been abused too?" Wally asked, slightly angered.

"It's possible I know only three of these kids, but this one wasn't abused, he just has a mental illness, aspergers, and because of it he was bullied in school a lot." Marissa sais pointing to the name Danny Cross.

"That's one possible connection," Wally said as he wrote that down. "I'll have the team look into the others further for the abuse or bully problem."

"Or maybe it's just trama. I mean Mary wasn't abused or bullied, her grandmother died because she accidently bumped into her."

This caught Wally's attention. "Did Mary, Alice, or Danny go to a counselor?"

"No we all tried to hide our problems except from each other of course."

"Darn. I thought that could link them," Wally said in a little frustration.

"Actually come to think about it Alice knew this kid, though she told me he was shot in the back and couldn't move his legs he and Alice talked to each other but we didn't know him personally."

"Would he know anything?" Wally asked.

"I'm not sure how many kids were taken so far was he one of them?" Marissa asked Wally looking at the names.

"No. He's not on the list," Wally told her. "Do you know where he lives? Maybe we can talk to him."

"No like I said Alice was the one to talk to him." Marissa looked apologetically at Wally.

"Okay, I'll ask Robin to find out," said Wally. He turned on his comlink and said, "Kid Flash to Robin. I need to you look up a kid named…. Uh what was his name?"

"Manio Lopez."

"Manio Lopez," Wally finished. "We think he may be able to help us."

"I'll get his address and get back to you," Robin replied.

"Thanks, Rob," said Wally.

"Hey can I borrow your computer." Marissa asked thinking of something.

"Sure," said Wally, handing over the computer.

Marissa opened the computer and put in a hard drive she looked through her files before a bunch of numbers appeared. She began to purr as she hacked into something. "Ok I got address of Mandy Nanaze."

"Nice," said Wally with an impressed smile.

"We can visit her now she's close by." Marissa said looking at the address. "While Robin looks for the others address."

"Good idea," said Wally. He pressed the comlink. "Kid Flash to team. Gonna check the address of Mandy Nanaze. Kid Flash out."

"Let's go," said Marissa as she got up.

"I'm not gonna bother changing into my Kid Flash suit. That okay?" Wally asked as he got up. "I think Wally West will do just fine."

"Um actually I suggest you wear a hat. Apparently a racist guy with red hair nearly beat her to death." Marissa downloaded the girl's info before unplugging her flash drive.

Wally cringed at that story. "Good call. And I doubt my costume would've helped anyway. My hair isn't covered." Wally pulled a baseball cap out of his bag and put it on.

* * *

-mandy's home-

Marissa knocked on the door still nervous she held a hand to her chest as she knocked Mandy opened the door only a crack hiding behind it. She was African American with green hair and a t-shirt on it. She looked like she was trembling. "H-h-hello…."

"Hi. I'm Wally and this is Marissa. We wanted to ask you some questions," said Wally.

"I-I-i g-g-guess that's ok." She slowly opened the door seeming hastent.

Wally seemed concerned. He turned to Marissa and asked, "Do I make her nervous?"

"s-s-s-s-sorry it's not you….ever since what happened I've been kinda skittish. My brother disappearing-" She looked alike she was terrified of them she shook a bit. "I've been very afraid my family's been traumatized by what happend."

"Is there anything you can tell us about what happened? Like who took him?" Wally asked.

"I don't know much. My brother and I were walking home, a portal opened, and something tried to grab my hand. My brother pushed me out of the way and was grabbed his hand." Mandy trembled a bit. "And all I saw was a mask."

"That helps. What did it look like?" Wally asked.

"Silver like a face mask the type that looks like a face."

"That should help in finding the kidnapper," Wally said.

"Wally, no offense but unless she saw his face how is supposed- I mean I doubt anyone saw him. They probably made sure of that." Marissa concluded crossing her arms.

"I can give the info to the Justice League, and they'll be able to keep an eye out for him. How's that?" Wally told her, crossing his arms.

"Okay good point."

"Listen, Mandy, I know someone who has the Justice League's contact information. My friend can call the Justice League, and they can give you and your family protection," Wally offered.

"Uh ok…" Mandy said.

Wally got out his cell phone and dialed his uncle's number. "Hey, Uncle Barry. Listen, I have a friend here in need of some special protection. Okay. Thanks." he hung up and turned his attention back to Mandy and said, "He said they'll be over in an hour. Marissa and I can stay with you if you want until they get here."

"Ok." Mandy said walking upstairs.

Marissa and Wally went inside and sat down. Wally felt pretty bad for Mandy. The poor girl and her family had been through so much.

"Ok here's my theory they're going after kids who have been traumatized one way or another." Marissa commented crossing her arms.

"That does make sense," said Wally. "Sometimes kids who were traumatized are easy targets."

"Also easy to corrupt like a girl who was attacked by a male with red hair and her brother has the same." Marissa said holding up the picture of Mandy's brother.

"Or a girl who was abused by an aunt, like Alice," Wally said, remembering what he was told.

"Like I said it's an easy way to get revenge. If someone hurt you, you may want something and if they're convincing enough you'd work for them to get it."

"That's sick," Wally angrily said. "Using kids who went through a traumatic experience as a means to end."

Marissa was searching around. "It's also why something seems suspicious about Mandy."

"What do you mean?" He asked, a little curious.

"People with traumas try to avoid what they're scared of like the color itself so why was she wearing it?" Marissa asked him.

That was when Wally remembered the color of her shirt. It was red! Like the hair color of the racist who attacked her!

"I almost forgot about that!" Wally said in realization. "Her shirt was red!"

"Yes and I smelt blood." Marissa said pulling open the closet and a body fell out.

"Oh my god!" Wally screamed.

Inside that closet was the body of a young teenage boy. Not just anyone. It was Mandy's brother.

"Oh my god. Her own brother," Wally said while trembling. "How could she do this?"

"A man with red hair her brother had red hair….there's no hole but he's missing his heart…I think she can phase through things." Marissa theorized.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Wally shakingly said.

"Dude your a hero we need to get her." Marissa sternly told him.

"Okay. Do you have a plan?" Wally asked.

"I can copy her ability so to beat a pasher we need a phaser." Marissa said removing her gloves.

Wally held out his hand and said, "You may need the speed too."

"Got it." Marissa took his hand a small zap went through his hand like static.

"Okay. That felt weird," said Wally.

Marissa moved quickly to the other side of the room. "I'll go through the window you distract her."

"I have an idea how to distract her. But my friends might kill me if I do it," said Wally, gripping his cap.

"I'll take the fall." Marissa said sweetly running off.

Wally stayed where he was and waited for Mandy to come downstairs. She did just in time to see him alone.

"Say, Mandy, I was just thinking…. It's really impolite of me to wear my hat in the house," said Wally. And then he took off his hat, revealing his red hair.

Mandy's eyes glowed red from seeing his hair. "I will murder you, you racist asshole!"

"If you can even touch me!" Wally taunted.

She went at him phasing as Wally evaded her hands. "You're just like he said! All you red heads wanna do is hurt me! You have to die! Die die die die!"

"Sorry. But I'd rather live," Wally said in a taunting way, avoiding her with his speed. "And while we're talking, how about you explain yourself?! Look what you did! To your own brother, no less!"

"Not things not my brother! It's a red haired monster like you using a human skin to trick me monster!" Marissa grabbed her hand quickly fazed through her and hitting into the wall once she was done.

"Thanks, Marissa," said Wally.

"No problem." Marissa grabbed the girl and wondered what happened to Mandy. "We should get a collar for her."

"Right," said Wally. He pressed his comlink and said Kid Flash to Justice League. "Whoever's coming, you might wanna bring a power binding color to restrain phasing powers."

* * *

-after a long wait.-

Mandy had a collar on her neck and was brought along with handcuffs on her arms. Marissa felt a little bad for her, and half wondered if she'd be like that then she felt someone touch her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Marissa scratched the one who grabbed her arm.

"Ow! Easy!" Green Arrow said, trying to keep a hold on her.

"Let go of me!" Marissa was breathing hard as she phased through him.

"What's the matter?" Wally asked in concern as he approached her.

"I don't like people I don't know well touching me without permission." Marissa said trembling.

"Sorry," said Green Arrow, now holding his scratched arm.

"Sorry. I just got claws." Marissa put on her gloves.

"That's okay. I've been hurt worse on the job," Green Arrow casually said. He looked at Mandy and said, "The thing that concerns me is her."

"Yeah she literally is seeing red…..but bright side me and Kid Flash figured out what the kids have in common." Marissa cheerfully said clapping her hands together.

"Yeah. They've all been traumatized," Wally told Green Arrow. "Of course, Marissa was the one who put that together. So she should get most of the credit."

"We're just lucky we caught Mandy before she went and killed a bunch of red heads." Marissa commented sadly.

"Unfortunately, she managed to kill one," Black Canary sadly said, looking at the crime scene and the weeping parents.

Marissa felt very bad for them. "I wish they didn't have to go through this."

"We all do," said Batman in a stoic manner. "No family should ever have to go through something like this."

Artemis looked at the scene in sorry. "I can't believe someone would actually do that to their own sibling. Even my-"

"She was programmed to." Marissa said. "When she saw a red head she was initially made to kill them my guess they planned to use her to kill a certain redhead prince." Marissa gave them her flash drive.

Batman took the drive in his hand. "This is more proof than ever that this threat is real. They must be stopped."

"If they're after traumatized kids wouldn't they be after her." Martian Manhunter said pointing to Marissa.

"Good point," said Batman. "Marissa, I'd like to offer you personally protection, courtesy of the League."

"Um thanks but I'm gonna search for my friend Alice and I plan on saving her and the others." Marissa said poilty.

"Sorry. But this is a job for the Justice League. We can't put random civilians in danger," Batman stoically said.

"You don't get a choice in the matter. I'm going to rescue her you can either accept it or get out of my way." Marissa said coldly pushing her mask up.

Batman looked sternly at her. "If you want to be a part of the investigation so badly, then you'll work with our covert team."

"It's not just that. I want to protect those who can't themselves. People who might end up traumatized because of events like mine that's why I'm leaving." She phased through the building sticking her head in for a moment. "My names Copycat." then she disappeared through the building.

"Okay, we have to send her an evite!" Wally excitedly said.

"Ok tell me something what are her abilities and how was she able to phase through the wall like this one." Batman said narrowing his eyes.

"She can copy other metahumans abilities after touching them," Wally explained.

"Tell me you didn't let her copy your speed," Artemis growled a bit. Wally looked away innocently. "You did!"

"It was the only way to take down Mandy," Wally defended.

"Great so we have a girl who can copy other powers she's like a one woman army." Artemis angrily said.

"She can copy powers. But we worked as a team," said Wally.

"The kid is a traumatized kid she probably has mental problems like Mandy. Do you have any idea what kinda therapy she probably needs?"

Wally looked down sadly and said, "A lot."

"What do you know? What's her trauma?" Batman asked in a calm tone.

Wally looked away from Batman and said, "It's not my place to tell you."

"I'm afraid you don't got a choice. If she gets captured and they use it to control her it will be a big problem now start talking." Batman said calmly and sternly.

"I'm with Bats on this one," said Flash. "It's best you tell us."

Wally sighed and said, "Forgive me, Marissa." Wally looked at his mentor and the others and said, "Her brother raped her."

That took everyone by surprise. "Ok a possible hatred for men."

"Could be. But we'll need to do more of a background check to get a better idea," said Batman. "Fine, Wally, Flash, find her and have Canary chat with her once she's here. if she's on the team she'll require several seasons of therapy."

"Okay," said Wally reluctantly he and Flash took off so fast if you blinked you'd miss it.

* * *

-with Marissa -

Marissa had ran home and waited for Flash and Wally to catch up. They arrived almost immediately, thanks to their superspeed.

"Have you been waiting long?" Wally asked.

"No I was expecting you to come pretty quickly." Marissa said smiling.

"Glad we didn't disappoint," Flash said with a smile. "Now, let's talk about the mission."

"Yeah ok." Marissa said taking a seat on the front door.

Wally took a breath and told her, "I don't know how to tell you this, but we think you might be a potential target."

"Oh nah really. I couldn't assume that by my background I hacked into a satellite Wally I think I figured that out." Marissa calmly said.

"Then I think it might be safer if I give you this," Flash said and gave her a watch. "It's a comlink and tracker. You can contact the league or the team if you or your family is in danger and we're not around. And we can track you with it if you're taken."

"Cool...so does Batman actually want me on the team?" Marissa asked with a smile.

"You were being about as stubborn as them. So yes. If you want to," said Flash.

"I'm fine with it but I will be searching and helping people when I'm not with them that's my only condition to it." Marissa said in calm stern tone.

"That's cool. I mean, I still live and work here in Central City. And Robin still does his stuff with Batman in Gotham," Wally said casually.

"But considering your mentor has your abilities and no one on the league has my abilities it would be kinda hard to find one for me."

"There are plenty of heroes out there. I'm sure we'll find someone to train you," Flash kindly told her.

"I don't hate men. I'm scared of male adults touching me without my permission. My brother is 23 he was 20 when he started the sexel asullts he started with just touching me and I know it's unrealistic to think someone bad would give me that but….I'm done not fighting back…." Marissa looked away a tear dripped down her cheeks.

"It's okay now," Flash calmly said. "No one's gonna make you do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

"Thanks again. I never realized what it's like to talk to someone other then Alice and my other friend." Marissa curled up a bit looking very embarrassed. She placed her hand on her face trying her best to cover her blush. "I can't believe I talked back to Batman….."

Wally gave her a thumbs up and said, "You earned more of my respect."

"Not really helpful but thanks, Walls." Marissa got up and kissed his cheek.

Wally grinned and blushed at that. "Awesome."

* * *

-Mt. Justice-

Marissa looked at Batman. She half looked terrified about staring down Batman. "Um…..sorry about yesterday."

"I should give you a form of punishment," Batman said, making her nervous. "But I can't deny how you handled yourself and worked with Kid Flash. I'm gonna give you a chance to make up for it by working with this team. You'll be under the direct command of Aqualad."

"Right sorry again." Marissa apologized.

"As for information wise the team knows your trama which will be invagastegted. And your your oldest brother will be facing charges." Batman said in a stern tone.

"Ah does that mean I have take a rape kit and that other people will know what happened." Marissa asked rubbing her arm she didn't wanna go to court or people call her a slut for what happened.

"Has he done it recently?" Batman asked with a squinted eyes.

"Does a few weeks ago count because he's done it to me….a few times…" Marissa looked horrified she was even saying it she couldn't believe they all know. Was it wierd she didn't hate her brother. "Is it my fault?" Marissa said out loud she felt like it was.

"No. It's not your fault," Batman answered. "But this may have to be reported to the police."

'A good sister always respects her older brother. A good sister looks up to her brother. So why does it feel so wrong? Is it my fault that he lusted after me?'

"Marissa?" Black Canary asked, snapping her back to reality. "I'm thinking before we do anything, you and I should meet at least once a week for counseling sessions."

"Sounds fair." Marissa said she half wondered if this was Batman's idea or hers.

"Then it's settled," said Batman.

Aqualad and walked over before he held out his hand and said, "Welcome aboard, Copycat."

"Thanks." Marissa said she was a little nervous to shake his hand but did evenly reach out to his hand to shake it. "Thanks for accepting me."


	2. Spahra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can cure many things.

**|August 27 Gotham city|**

Marissa felt her body crumble onto the floor as she tried to move. Her body covered in mud. Her first actual mission and she had already screwed up.

Kaldur was still fighting clayface. And getting his ass handed to him his body being beaten to a pulp before falling to ground in a muddy heap.

"Copycat, now!" He shouted.

Copycat got up from the dirty grimy floor and pounced trying to use her ability only for her body to be covered further under the grime.

"Oh it seems the kitty doesn't like getting dirty hope she can breath." Clayface smirked well the girl struggled to get traction she was under clay like supsticens trying to breath and she couldn't copy his powers...she wasn't sure why was it because his came from his body being made out of the stuff.

That was when Batman crashed in through the skyline and threw some batarangs at Clayface. He roared as they exploded. He moved to attack Batman, only for the caped crusader to pull a taser and electrocuted him. This caused the goo to break apart. Marissa screamed as her body was electrocuted with them.

She fell to the ground. In the goap and Batman quickly pulled her out.

"Help me get her out of here!" He shouted. Aqualad helped out the best he could helping some of his team mates out and helping them get out of there as quickly as they could.

* * *

-Mt. Justice-

Marissa coughed up the gunk in her chest nearly dying was a little concerning but she was happy the gunk didn't kill her.

"Good. It appears your vital signs are normal," said Red Tornado. "What you need now is rest. Fortunately, you don't have a mission as of yet. So you have plenty of time for that."

"Yeah that's great. Excuse while I talk to our team leader." Marissa said getting up from were she was to go talk to Aqualad.

"How are you feeling?" Aqualad asked.

"Fine cirmancestances. Why? Hey, are you going somewhere and can I come with you?" Marissa asked stretching a bit hitting her chest. "I need to get away."

"I'm going to visit Atlantis. It's been a while since I've been there," Aqualad said. "You will need some gear though to breathe. Unless you can copy my ability to breathe underwater."

"I can. I tried with Megan's ability as long as I can physically touch someone I can copy." Marissa gave him a thumbs up. Marissa removed her glove and a small jolt went through him. "Ok lets go before Batsy can say no."

"Okay," said Aqualad.

They went to the transport. They were both scanned and it announced, "Recognized: Aqualad, e02. Recognized: Copycat, f03."

* * *

-Atlantis-

There was a bright light and Marissa and Aqualad found themselves under the sea. They swam together to an underwater city. It was beautiful. It was enough to make one feel like they were in The Little Mermaid.

"This place is very beautiful." Marissa said swimming over to Kaldur.

"I'm glad you think so," Kaldur replied. He then spotted his mentor and king, Orin aka Aquaman.

"Greetings, Kaldur'ahm," Aquaman said in another language.

"King Orin," Kaldur greeted him in the same language.

"Interesting I can understand you guys. I must copy more than powers." Marissa commented with a giggle.

King Orin looked surprised to see her. "I didn't know you were bringing company."

"Oh. My apologies, my king," said Kaldur. "This is Marissa, a new friend and new member of the team. Marissa, this is my mentor, King Orin. But many know him by another name…."

"Aquaman," she finished for him with a friendly smile. "What an honor."

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Marissa," said Orin with a smile. "Are you aware that your name means sea?"

"Yeah my mom likes the sea a lot." Marissa said rubbing the back of her neck. "Actually we used to live near the ocean."

"Then I hope you enjoy your stay here in Atlantis," Orin said before the three swam away. "By the way, Kaldur'ahm, the queen and I are having an intimate dinner tonight. Will you attend?"

"I will," said Kaldur. He looked at Marissa, and then back at his king. "May I bring Marissa as well?"

Orin looked at Marissa, smiled, and said, "Of course. If she wishes."

"It would be an honor." she swam behind Aqualad as she looked out at the sea seeing a few of them performing magic. "Ok this place is awesome."

Aqualad smiled at her. "I am glad you think so."

Marissa swam with Aqualad as they continued swimming with Aquaman she enjoyed the sights. While they swam her hair swayed a bit upwards as they did she decided to distract herself by learning some culture. "So tell me more about this place. I might as well learn about this place well I'm here."

"I have to go. See you tonight, Kaldur'ahm," said Orin. "You too, Marissa."

"I look forward to it, my king," Kaldur replied before parting ways with his mentor. He turned back to Marissa and told her everything he knew. "Atlantis is a thriving nation. We live in harmony with the creatures of the sea. We train warriors in combat and magic in an effort to keep our home safe. We did not always see eye to eye with the people of the surface, unfortunately. In fact, we fought them a lot. But that changed thanks to our current king, King Orin. His allegiance with the Justice League helped the people of the surface understand better why it's so important to care about the sea."

"This place makes me wanna sing." Marissa giggled.

Kaldur laughed and said, "Before you start, I want you to meet someone."

"You sure you want someone else dealing with my issues." Marissa half joked but she was also half serious. They swam together Marissa stopped to see a wall with Aqualad on it.

"Oh. I'll never finish it in time!" The builder nervously said as he moved them with magic.

"This is beautifully made." Marissa said swimming over to him. Her smile held a gentle tone to it as she looked at it.

The builder swiftly turned around and blushed when he saw Marissa. "Oh! H-Hi."

"I agree with Marissa, Topo. It's magnificent," Kaldur said as he swam next to her.

"Kaldur! Hi! Oh. Let me tell you two the tale!" Topo happily said. He used magic to do special effects on the drawings. "Our beloved King was at the mercy of the vile ocean master. But two young students, Kaldur'Ahm and Garth, Intervened, allowing the Aquaman to triumph. Impressed with their valor, Aquaman offered both young Heroes the opportunity to be his protege. Garth chose to continue his studies at the conservatory of Sorcery. But the brave Kaldur accepted his King's offer And became... Aqualad!"

"That's cool! You never told me that Kaldur." Marissa said elbowing him and smiling.

Kaldur laughed while rubbing his arm and said, "I was busy."

"Definitely better than what I'm dealing with at home." Marissa frowned remembering her mother fighting with her brother and kicking him out for the trial. Then there was her search for her other best friend.

"Topo, can you tell me where I might find Garth and Tula?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh. They're on the roof at their studies," said Topo.

"Thank you," Kaldur politely said. "Let's go, Marissa."

Marissa and him swam over to the larger area where two people one with red hair pale skin with freckles. "Wow she's pretty. Makes me wish I wore something prettier." she gestured to her clothes.

"Your outfit looks amazing," Kaldur complimented.

"Kaldur!" The girl happily greeted. And then she noticed Marissa. "Oh! You brought a friend?"

"Yes. Everyone, I would like to introduce, Marissa," Kaldur said, gesturing to his friend. "Marissa, this is Garth, Tula, and Queen Mira."

"It's nice to meet you all." Marissa said with a smile.

"You as well, Marissa," Mira politely said with a smile. "I'm glad Kaldur brought such a lovely young lady along during his visit."

"Hard to believe it's been two months, isn't it, Kaldur?" Garth asked his friend.

"Has it really been that long?" Kaldur asked.

"And in that time you managed to find yourself a girlfriend," Tula said with a smile. "I'm so happy for you."

"Um I'm not his girlfriend…." Marissa said putting a hand up.

"Oh!" Tula said in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to assume."

"It's fine. But me finding someone to date may be a while." Marissa said looking uncomfortable.

"She's been through a lot," Kaldur explained. "I actually brought her along to get her mind off of those things."

"Oh. Of course," said Tula.

"Not that Kaldur's not a catch, but I'm not sure he thinks of me more than a friend. We've only been hanging out for a few weeks." Marissa said with nervous smile. "And I have a few issues to work out before I do dating. Though Canary's helped a lot."

"It's alright. I fully respect that," Tula kindly said. "Once you're ready, I have faith you will meet your true love."

"But one day at a time," said Mira in encouragement.

"So you and Garth are dating aren't you?" Marissa asked with a sweet smile catching all three teens off guard.

"You are?" Kaldur asked them in shock. And looking a little disappointed.

"Yes," Garth answered Kaldur. He turned to Marissa and asked, "But how did you know?"

"Well you were looking so fondly at each other." Marissa smiled turning red and gushing at the young couple she ever brushed a hair strand back. "It's hard not to see it and those small glances you gave each other were adorable."

Kaldur still looked shocked by the news. Tula and Garth looked upset as well. They did not want their friend to find out this way.

"Kaldur, I'm sorry. We wanted to tell you-" Tula said as she reached out to him, the guilt in her eyes was clear to see.

Kaldur pulled away and said, "I need to be alone for a moment. Marissa, my queen, I will see you tonight."

Marissa looked surprised as Kaldur swam away. "Excuse me. I need to talk to him." Her worry for Kaldur came more adinment as she swam towards him.

"Did you need something?" He asked, knowing she was back there.

"No,I just thought maybe you needed someone to lend an ear like Canary does for me." Marissa said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kaldur let out a sigh and said, "I loved her, and yet she chose another. My best friend."

"Love is a wonderful thing, but sometimes it doesn't work the way we want. Often those we think we are meant to be with end up having someone else. And I know it's hard to understand like a lot of things but you'll get through it. And eventually you'll find someone who is meant to be with you." Marissa smiled hugging him.

"Do you really believe that?" Kaldur asked.

"Hey a few days ago I could barely hug someone. If I can get past rape you can get past this." Marissa told him with a smile.

Kaldur smiled, hugged her back, and said, "Thank you, Marissa. And if it helps, I believe you'll find someone too."

Marissa looked up the moment was sweet her heart pounded a bit as she looked up at Kaldur and for a moment it was like nothing was left there. Their lips met each other.

Kaldur then realized what they were doing. He let her go and said, "I'm sorry. I hope that wasn't uncomfortable for you or anything."

Her cheeks were slightly red. "No. I was actually enjoying it you made me feel generally happy."

"I'm glad I could help with that," said Kaldur, smiling. "How about we go back? Tula can help you prepare for dinner tonight. I trust her completely."

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll do a wonderful job." Marissa blushed her heart thumped once more. She had never felt so happy was it weird after what she went through she had thought she wouldn't feel like her heart was fluttering and the kiss. She swam off looking back for a moment her thoughts wandering off a bit.

Tula and Garth were happy when Kaldur and Marissa returned.

"Are you okay?" Garth asked Kaldur.

"I am feeling better now," Kaldur honestly answered. "Tula, Marissa is to be my guest tonight at the king and queen's dinner-"

"Say no more," Tula said with a smile. "A lady must look her best at a dinner with the royal family. I would be happy to help."

"Thank you. I leave her in your hands," said Kaldur.

"Shall we go?" Tula asked Marissa.

Marissa was still blushing over what happend. "Uh yes right."

"Great!" Tula cheered. "When I'm done, you could pass for Atlantean royalty!"

Tula grabbed Marissa's wrist and pulled her away to give her a makeover, leaving the guys alone.

"Kaldur, are you sure you will be alright?" Garth asked in concern.

Kaldur took a breath and then answered, "It was shocking news, I admit. But, at the same time, I think it was better I know now. And, after speaking with Marissa, I believe I can be happy for the two of you."

"Ok then. But why is she blushing so much? She looks redder than a red sea star." Garth said seeing the girl in question turning red.

Kaldur blushed a little himself. "We, well, learned things."

Garth crossed his arms and smirked. "Uh huh. You're sure she's not your angel fish."

Kaldur's face turned even redder. "Maybe-I Don't know. Well, while we were talking together, we may have…. Kissed."

"Wow, Kaldur, I've never seen you so nervous before." Garth said with smile he looked fairly happy about it through. "If you two kissed it must mean something. I mean whatever issues she has can't be all bad if you could break her barrier."

"She was… treated horribly by her brother," Kaldur said with a frown. "She's getting counselling, but it may still take time before she feels ready."

"That doesn't stop someone's feelings, Kaldur. And if you like her, you should tell her before another fish swipes her." Garth said elbowing him and smiling. He wasn't wrong even if she did have trauma sometimes love or someone showing true care for them could help. "Not that I'm down streaming whatever she's going through."

"You make a good point though," said Kaldur. A smile formed on his lips. "You're right. I need to tell her. I will tell her tonight, after the dinner."

* * *

\- Tula and Marissa-

Marissa looked a Tula she watched as Tula looked at the items she had out deciding what looked best on Marissa. Tula smiled when she found a dress.

"Try this one on," she said as she handed her a light blue sleeveless dress with a star pattern along the skirt and a yellow heart on the chest.

She looked at it before undressing and putting on the dress. "How do I look."

Tula smiled and told her, "Beautiful. Now I'll just fix up your hair."

Tula took a brush and brushed Marissa's hair. Once she was done, Tula tied Marissa's hair up in a stylish bun and stuck a seashell comb in it. She completed the look with a starfish pendant.

"Take a look at yourself," Tula happily said as she pointed to a mirror.

Marissa looked in the mirror admired the beautiful work Tula did she looked so lovely. Something she hadn't felt in a long while. "I look lovely. Thank you, Tula."

"You're very welcome," said Tula with a almost mischievous smile. "Kaldur will most certainly fall in love with you. Assuming he has not already."

Marissa turned red trying her best to change The subject. "So uh how did you and Garth fall for eachother."

Tula blushed as she fondly told her, "I had feelings for both Garth and Kaldur for a while. But, over time, my feelings for them changed. I started to view Kaldur as a dear friend and Garth as…. More. I guess I'd have to say my feelings for Garth really came to light during an accident. Someone's spell went out of control and made part of the ceiling come down. Garth saved me before I was crushed."

"That's actually a little weird but cute. I never had feeling like that because I couldn't view myself as any kind of beautiful or something to be cherished. But I guess my friendship and time I spent with my friends sorta made me feel special like I was worth it." Marissa said holding her hand to her heart then her thoughts went to Kaldur.

Tula touched her shoulder and said, "If you have feelings for Kaldur, he should know."

Marissa turned bright red. "I-I don't know. I mean I feel- I like him a lot but it's not fair for him to have to deal with my problems."

"Marissa, Kaldur would want to know. And he would want to help you," Tula told her in an encouraging way. "Besides if you like him you deserve to be happy."

Marissa smiled at her. "You're right you're so wise for someone my age….I'll tell him." she hugged Tula. Enjoying the time she was having.

* * *

-That night-

Kaldur swam to Tula's to pick up Marissa. His eyes went wide when he saw her. She looked absolutely stunning.

"You look amazing," Kaldur told her.

"Thanks, Kaldur." Marissa said with a simple smile she she swam over to him she carefully took his hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," said Kaldur. The two of them swam away to the palace together, hand in hand.

* * *

-Dinner at the palace-

Kaldur sat at the table with King Orin, Queen Mira, and Prince Orm, younger brother of King Orin. Next to Kaldur was Marissa. The prince was currently telling them about a creature that was being studied by the science team.

"So a giant seastar? I've seen stuff like that in movies they always end badly." Marissa said trying to lighten the mood but the awkward looks she was receiving was kinda chilling.

"Well, this one is completely frozen," Prince Orm assured her. "And yet it's still alive. But, not to worry, we only intend to take samples of DNA to study. We have no plans to release it."

"Probably a smart move." Marissa said smile leaning a little on Aqualad her smile growing to a slight blush.

"Just imagine what we could learn from this creature," Prince Orm excitedly said.

"Maybe a lot. If it's prehistoric it could be apart of the evolutionary scale or something maybe sea stars were much larger long ago." Marissa said calculating possible outcomes of today it was easier.

"You have quite an open mind," Prince said with respect. "Kaldur, are all of your friends on the surface like her?"

"Actually, Prince Orm, she's special," said Kaldur, looking at Marissa with a smile.

"I go by the codename Copycat. Because I quite literally can copy others ability both powers and knowledge wise." Marissa said taking a bite of her food in front of her. "I learn things quite quickly this way."

"How interesting," said Prince Orm, smiling.

It was at that moment that the king and queen stood up to address them.

"We have news," said King Orin.

"I am with child," Queen Mira happily said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"That's wonderful." Marissa said with a smile clapping her hands together.

Kaldur swam up to his mentor and happily said, "Congratulations. An heir to the throne at last." And he remembered the prince. "My apologies, my prince."

"It is alright. No one is more pleased than I," Prince Orm said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, brother," said King Orin.

"Plus a niece or nephew he can spoil. Kinda awesome." Marissa commented sweetly.

"Indeed," said Orm, smiling at Marissa.

Marissa looked at Kaldur for a moment. She certainly found him charming and cute. It was odd to see him so happy after what happened. Her cheeks turned red once again.

"Marissa, may I speak with you after dinner?" Kaldur asked.

Ok that sounded familiar. "Sure, Kaldur."

-outside with Kaldur and Marissa-

Kaldur and Marissa swam together through the city. Kaldur had a feeling that this might be the right moment to tell her.

"Marissa, there is something I must tell you," Kaldur said. He took her hand and continue. "Marissa, ever since we met, I've been having certain feelings. At first, I was unsure what they were. But I think I know now. Marissa, I love you."

Marissa turned bright red. "Kaldur, ever since we met I cared dearly for you. At first I thought it was because we were friends but I think it's something more." Marissa leaned in wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

After parting from the kiss, Kaldur asked Marissa, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Marissa felt Kaldur's arms around her embracing her in a hug. This was a great moment but it was short lived.

Right after that confession, there was an explosion. Marissa and Kaldur rushed over to see what was going on and there and behold was smoke from the explosion. They arrived in time to see the queen and the soldiers fighting. Garth and Tula even joined in the fight.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked in a serious tone as she swam over to them.

"From the uniforms, I'd say they work for Black Manta," Kaldur said in alert. "We must help the queen!"

"On it and thank Megan for telekinesis for me." Marissa said swimming in to help the queen her smile forming as she lifted a bolder in the water and hurled it at the man attacking them. And she swam towards them quickly. "Are you three ok?"

"Yes. Thanks to you," said Garth as he and Tula swam beside the queen.

"Yeah I doubt they're done with us." Marissa said in a serious tone looking out at the explosions.

"This attack was too well coordinated," "said Kaldur fighting a few manta fighters. "I saw explosions in sectors 1, 2, 3, and 5."

"Nothing in sector 4?" Garth asked.

"I'm assuming that odd." Marissa asked. Using megens abilities to slam a rock down on them well the queen made a manta ray out of water magic to protect them from the blasts.

"Sector 4 is where the science center is located, along with the seastar!" Kaldur urgently said. "That is what they are after!"

Tula made the water slash down on monument causing it to clapese on a few of the mantas man before swiftly swimming quickly to avoid them. Kaldur and Marissa used the water abilities to smack a tune them out of the way. "Yeah that sounds seriously not good."

Then a one of black man went to shoot garth only for Tula to scream for him to look out and take the shot for him.

"Tula!" Marissa, Garth, and Kaldur said at the same time the shock and pain Tula must have had inflicted to her must have been a ton. She fall down only for Garth to catch her. Marissa got angry and grabbed the man quickly and hit him against the nearest wall.

The queen had glowing blue markings appear making a giant October curled around them attack the other manta man and keeping there attacks at bay. "Ok the queens like seriously badass."

"One of the many things that the king loves about her," Kaldur proudly said.

"Ok we need stop someone from stealing a seastar." Marissa said swimming of and taking down a few man well swimming out of the way of the water tentacles. "And I thought I'd be relaxing."

Aqualad looked at his prince. "Protect the queen we'll take care of this."

"I need no protection!" Mera declared.

"King Orin wanted me to keep you and the heir safe!" Orm said in protest.

"I will go with you!" Garth said as he tried to follow.

"Tula needs you more," said Kaldur. "Besides, I will not be alone. Marissa is with me."

"Very well, I will protect Tula and you protect Marissa." Garth said holding Tula proactively.

Kaldur nodded and swam to catch up to Marissa.

* * *

-Atlantic Laboratory -

There was four people floating upwards as she swam past to help shots sounded out as she peeked in only to feel someone to tap her on the shoulder her first reflex was to grab and flip them when she saw Kaldur. "Oh my gosh Kaldur I'm so sorry." Marissa quickly released his arm.

"It's alright. It's good that you are alert," Kaldur told her.

Marissa smiled and giggled at that as she looked inside seeing a few guards being shot and probably killed by some manta men. "We should go inside."

"Agreed. Stay close," said Kaldur as they swam up to the door opening it with a pass code.

Once they swam into the room with different hallways. "Which way." Marissa looked around and saw he was gone when two gears appeared guns pointed at her only for Kaldur to knock both of them one the head with spiked water. "Okay coolest boyfriend ever." Marissa said swimming over and kissing his cheek.

Kaldur blushed at the kiss.

* * *

Two of black mantas men swam up from a hole in full body armor. They swam up to the line. Manta looked at them it was almost as if he saw something. They looked up at the hole in the skylight. "Impressive isn't it, Aqualad?" Marissa shot at him which Manta easily dodged. "And you're not alone, it seems."

Marissa shot at the cable holding it. When Manta shot with laser of his helmets and destroying it sending them flying backwards shooting at them again missing. Aqualad quickly took off his helmet then pulled out his weapons turning them into a sword and blocking the next blast.

"If I can't have it, no one can!" He shouted angrily. Shooting a small rocket

The blasts went off sending a huge shock off separating and removing a part of the arm away from the rest of the destroyed body. An the blast wave shoot out Marissa grebed Kaldur.

As the blast resided Marissa and Kaldur were holding onto each other looking kinda like ghosts. Before turning solid. "Oh thank god that worked."

They watched as mantas ship left. Unfortunately, the seastar was destroyed except for an arm.

"This creature did not have to die," Kaldur sadly said.

"No but sometimes life's not fair and unfortunately this is one of those moments." Marissa said looking sadly at the arm.

Kaldur took Marissa's hand and said, "At least the people are safe."

"Yeah." Marissa smiled. "We should get back."

"Agreed," said Kaldur. Just before they left, the couple saw the arm moving. Like it was regenerating. "The scientists will want to know about this."

"It's definitely fascinating." Marissa said moving to pick it up. "I think we better make sure it's brought to them."

"Indeed," said Kaldur, nodding in agreement.

* * *

-At the teleportation gate-

"I came here because I was feeling torn between two places. But now I know what I want," Kaldur told his mentor, the queen, the prince, and his friends. He smiled and said, "I have decided to remain Aqualad and return to the surface. But I will try to visit more often."

"I'm glad to hear that, Kaldur," said Orin.

Mera swam up to Marissa and told her, "I have made a decision of my own. Should my child be a girl, I will name her Marissa. In honor of the surface dweller who helped save our people on this day."

"That's a real honor, your highness. Thank you." Marissa said poilty with a sweet smile. Though the land dweller was a little weird.

"And I look forward to seeing the heir," Kaldur said happily.

Orm presented the arm that was left and explained, "This contains all that survived.  
It is already regenerating. The creature requires further research. But with the dome compromised and the science center in ruins, we cannot safely secure or study it here in Atlantis. Perhaps the surface world can do better."

"I'm sure they will be eager to try," said Orin. "Kaldur?"

"Call me Aqualad, my king," said Kaldur with a smile.

Tula and Garth swam over to the couple and Tula said, "I noticed your actions. Are you two… together now?"

"Yes." Marissa said with a smile. Marissa held Kaldurs hand. "I have you to thank for this, you two."

"Us?" The other couple asked in surprise.

"If it had not been for the new knowledge, I might not have realized my feelings for Marissa nor would I have gotten the courage to tell her," Kaldur happily said.

"So thank you." Marissa added she and him swam into the gate. Disappearing into the gate.

* * *

-zeta portal-

The two returned to the cave and met up with Batman.

"Made your decision, Aqualad?" He asked in his usual tone.

"The decision is made. I am here, 100%," Aqualad replied.

"Just in time for your next mission," said Batman. He looked at Marissa and asked, "I assume there's a reason you decided to disappear to Atlantis."

"I needed time. And I think because of that time I found something that's helped me alot." Marissa look at Aqualad with a smile.

Batman immediately caught on to what she meant. "As long as you don't flirt too much during a mission, no judgement."

"Understood, scary Batman." Marissa said kissing Aqualad before going to put on her costume.

Aqualad smiled as he watched his girlfriend walk away. He turned to Batman and asked, "What would happen if we did that?"

"I would recommend splitting you into two teams whenever you have a mission," Batman told him. "Getting too distracted can be dangerous if you recall."

Aqualad shuddered at the memory of Clayface nearly drowning Marissa in his gunk. "She's not a distraction. More like a motivator."

Batman smiled and said, "That's a healthy way to view your relationship."

"Huh this is first time I've seen you smile." Aqualad commented with his own smile.

"I'm happy for you two," Batman honestly said. "Once Marissa and the others are here, I'll give you your mission."

"Understood." Kaldur said a huge smile formed on his face.


	3. Catch me if you can

Chapter 3: memory relapse

* * *

The hot sun of the beating sun fell down on the sandy landscape. A young woman laid on the heated sand. The young blonde with cat like ears and tail laid out the tail twitched in the sand as she slowly awoke. "Uh where am I?"

She got up looking around looking fairly confused. "Did my brother drop me off here to get rid of me." Marissa nervously asked she couldn't remember past the time Alice brought over her DVD of Young Justice. She crossed her arms shivering at the thought of being abandoned to die. The way his disgusting hands ran over her body. She wished it could end but right now she needed to escape the desert.

She started walking trying to understand why she was wearing this pretty dress with an CC under a cloak that made it a bit cooler but still pretty hot. "Ok there's gotta be a reason I'd be wearing this kinda clothing. And who is CC?"

She suddenly heard gasping. She followed the noise and gasped at what she found, or rather who. It was Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad. But how was this possible?

She wasn't entirely sure but she wondered if she should help. But as she was about to a girl grabbed her she looked at her and instantly recognized her it was Alice but what was she was doing out here. "Alice what's wrong?!"

She didn't reply but to send a pulse to her body and send her flying hard into the ground. She made a sound sending the team flying in different directions. "Alice….how are you able to do that."

"All women are scum! All you do is hurt me! Just die!" She sent a another sound pulse at her like the music from before slamming her straight into a sand doon hard.

"Alice! It's me! We're friends! Don't you remember?!" Marissa cried out.

"You're not my friend! Die!" Alice screamed as she sent another pulse.

Marissa felt the pain pulse through her. Her body ached with each pulse. Blood trailed down her forehead from a cut. Her lip split a bit blood trailed down her cheek.

Miss Martian stood in front of Marissa and used her telekinesis to throw Alice aside. She turned to Marissa and checked on her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I mean other then ending up in a tv show and having my lip busted open." Marissa said rubbing her lip to wipe off the of the blood. "Oh and having Alice attack me I'm peachy."

"Tv show? What is she talking about?" Kid Flash asked.

"Got me," said Artemis with a shrug, standing next to him. "I don't even know her."

"Oh right you wouldn't know you're from a tv show the only thing I had to look forward to in life until even he took that away from me." Marissa angrily shouted at them. Tears streamed down her cheeks from both frustration and anger.

"What's wrong?" Kid Flash asked in concern.

Alice growled out before she could answer. "Die! Die! Die!"

Robin and Kid Flash got in the way of Alice and Robin shouted, "Calm down, girl! What's your problem?"

Megan spoke up. "Oh right you guys don't remember! Hello Megan." The girl stretched out sending them to scatter into different areas all but Megan who was able to hold her ground.

Megan closed her eyes and focused on Alice's mind.

* * *

-Alice's mind-

A woman appeared inside of a black room. The women held her by the throat well a voice said. "All women are the enemy. Kill them. Kill them."

Alice echoed in her head trying to get rid of the woman choking her making her then went after the others. "Feel the anger you hate them. They hurt you. Feel your anger you hate them."

"Do you really hate all females?" A kind young female voice asked. That was when Megan came in. "Do you hate this girl?"

Megan showed an image of Marissa in her mind.

"I-no she- I hate." Alice held her head as Marissa smiled from the images.

"Don't listen she'll hurt you. You hate them hate them." The voice said again and again Alice looked at Marissa the beautiful memories of there friendship showing through.

It was heard to distinguish between them though. But she put her hands up. "No! I don't hate her it wasn't her fault it was my aunt! She hurt me…..she hurt me….not Marissa." the abyss resided only to form into a small room with flowers and butterflies.

"That's right," said Megan, smiling. "She's your friend. I know your aunt hurt you badly. You have every right to be angry at her. But there are good women too. You can find them."

Alice looked at Megan with a smile and spoke. "Thanks I don't know what I was thinking but thank you."

"You're welcome," Megan said with a smile. "Now, if you're ready, I can get you to my bioship and get you home."

"I'm ready." Alice said.

* * *

-Back in the desert-

Marissa sat down well they waited for Megan to come back.

"So we're from a tv show and we're a team."

"Seems so," said Artemis, still quite confused. "Only I have no idea why I'm dressed this way or why Kid Flash is wearing black."

"And what does C.C. stand for?" Robin asked, looking at Marissa's uniform.

"Given your appearance, I'd guess Cool Cat," Kid Flash said in a teasing way.

"I don't know. I shouldn't even be here." Marissa commented coldly.

Megan returned and floated down to them. "Good news. Alice here is doing much better."

"Uh Megan shouldn't you help with the whole memory thing." Alice asked pointing to the confused looking superheroes.

"I was just going to," said Megan. And then she closed her eyes and pulled everyone's minds together.

-inside megens mind-

Everyone looked around and saw images of Megan in different events. They also saw images of themselves. And they were acting like friends.

"So we're friends." Marissa commented with a fond smile. As she noticed Kaldur her cheeks went flush.

"Looks like you and that guy are more than just friends," Artemis said with a laugh.

Megan appeared and explained, "I've brought you all into my mind to share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to me."

Artemis backed up a bit, alarmed by the suggestion. "You wanna poke through our private thoughts?!"

Megan held up her hands in defense and said, "I have no wish to intrude, but-"

"You need to hack our thoughts to restore our memories. Got it," Robin casually said. "Go ahead."

"I don't think you'll like what you'll see, Megan." Marissa commented not to concerned with herself but for her friend.

"You can look in my head," said Kid Flash. He gave a flirtatious look and added, "Though my awesomeness may overwhelm you."

"Please, Wally, shut up." Marissa coldly commented. "Aren't you worried your past might traumatize her?"

"I think he's shame impaired," Robin said, rolling his eyes under his mask. "By the way, why are people always saying overwhelmed or underwhelmed? Can't anyone just be whelmed?"

"Oh yeah now I remember why I hated this episode." Marissa groaned she took a deep breath. "It's not shame I'm worried about. Its her seeing a physically horrifying act."

"It'll only be the last six months. I won't go any deeper than that," Megan promised.

"From what I can see from your mind right now is me telling you guys about something personal so my guess it might not be a great idea to deal with things before we've meet." Marissa commented crossing her arms not really wanting to say it.

Megan looked sadly at her. "If I don't do this, we won't ever remember anything. You may not remember him." She pointed to Aqualad.

Marissa bit her bottom lip taking a deep breath. "Fine just don't blame me if what you see makes you sick."

Artemis looked worried as well. Kid Flash held her hand and gave her a comforting smile. This made Artemis feel a little better.

"Last six months only. And only what you need," said Artemis, and she was serious about that.

"Oh you mean because your dad's a-" Marissa was cut off.

"Bit of a jerk," Artemis said, shooting Marissa a look. "Yes."

"Yeah because that's what I was gonna say." Marissa sarcastically said crossing her arms.

"Look, right now, you don't know me. So don't judge me," Artemis said, a little miffed.

"I wasn't judging and personally I'm glad you chose the path you did." Marissa commented calmly then looked at Megen. "Well go ahead."

Megan nodded and pointed her hands at every. Four hands of light came out of her hands and head and touched the groups heads. Almost immediately, the memories started flowing back into their minds. They suddenly remembered everything they had forgotten from six months until they reached the day Batman gave them their mission.

They almost all of them looked at each all for except Marissa who looking at Miss Martian, who had tears in her eyes. Marissa knew she probably saw the overwhelming pain fear guilt and other emotions from her memories. Marissa put her hand on Megan shoulder. "M'gann are you ok."

M'gann looked at Marissa with sadness. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's really fine, M'gann. I just want to know if you're ok." She asked in a simple tone with a gentle smile.

"I'll be fine," M'gann answered kindly. "I see why you wanted me not to see that. But I'm glad o know."

"Yeah I am two otherwise I wouldn't have been brave enough to be with him." Marissa looked at her a sweet smile for moment then Wally asked.

"Be with who?"

That was when they saw the memories of her and Kaldur in Atlantis. When they became a couple.

"Holy cow!" Kid Flash said in shock.

"Whoa!" Artemis nearly screamed.

"No way!" Robin said with a laugh. "You and Aqualad?"

"This is so not fair. I thought we'd be together." Kid Flash said a little coldly.

"Hey, Baywatch, don't beat yourself up. The heart wants what the heart wants," Artemis said, a bit casually.

"Plus I thought of you more like a little brother. Kaldur just makes my heart flutter memories or no memories." Marissa's cheeks turned bright red at the memory of there kiss.

Kid Flash still looked upset. "Let's just keep fixing our memories."

"Okay," M'gann said, and then went back to the events of the mission.

Batman showed them a map of a country as he explained, "The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee, And not a member of the League's U.N. Charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Kourak on Bialya's border, five clicks away from the hot zone."

Superboy was carrying a big thing on his back when they landed. Artemis and Robin found a camp in the area. Robin hacked into the Bialya system. He found something strange and M'gann said she would check it out in camouflage mode. Everyone told her to be careful and Aqualad told her to maintain telepathic contact. Then something clicked.

* * *

"Aqualad!" They all said.

"Now that I remember we need to get him to the ship to rehydrate him." Marissa said in a worried tone she looked at M'gann.

"Wait hold on a second you said tv show as in we're from a show you as in you know the future." Robin concluded Marissa frowned looking at him with a glare.

"Maybe I know some of the future but I don't have a perfect memory I can't remember everything so please don't ask." Marissa coldly responded as she went over to him and taking his hand. "Look I get it you're probably angry at me for keeping it a secret from you."

"Did you tell him." Robin angrily asked crossing his arms magan looked at her floating down frowning.

"Yes I did I wasn't gonna keep secrets from him but you guys its harder to tell your friends that you might know the fate of someone and possibly seriously mess up the timeline I mean it was hard enough knowing something and having to tell Aqualad about someone dying." Marissa angrily declared as she got up. "Right now don't be angry because we need to get back to the ship you can hate me later."

"She's right," said M'gann. "He has to get to the bioship. Unfortunately, it's too far out of range for me to call it."

"I'd carry him, but my energy's low. The way I am now, I couldn't even carry Artemis," Kid Flash sadly admitted.

"And Superboy still needs our help," M'gann added.

"I'll carry him. I have enough of M'gann's abilities to do that." Marissa commented in a serious tone. She focused her powers on him and began levitating.

"So if you copy our powers does that mean you get our weaknesses?" Robin asked crossing his arms looking still fairly angry about her lying to them.

Marissa said nothing and just moved forward. Maggan flew off to help Superboy. Her heart sank at the looks she was getting from her friends. The she held Aqualad as security came by.

"Look I get it the Justice League lied all the time they didn't treat you like real heroes. But don't you think there's a reason I didn't tell you?" Marissa angrily asked the rest of them just crossed there arms.

"Don't act like you can play victim to get out of this. You acted like the Justice League this isn't something that will go away in 5 minutes." Robin coldly commented then she glared at artemis.

"Yeah how would you feel if someone else on the team was lying about their real family." Marissa pulled up Kaldur as she watched the geards search around her heart pounded in her chest. As Artemis eyes widened. "Everyone has secrets but your treating me like the bad guy because I only told Kaldur."

The team had to admit she had a point. Dick never talked to anyone about his past except Wally, and Artemis flat out lied about her heritage out of fear. They were in no place to judge her when they were not open enough themselves.

"Okay. You got us," said Robin. "I'm sorry."

"And what's important right now is Kaldur," Wally added. "He needs us all to work together."

"Yeah fine if you're still upset later than you can deal with it." Marissa calmly responded. "Like talking to Canary."

Marissa looked at their guns and took Alice's hand before making a sound pulse sending them into the ground. "Ok lets go now."

Everyone ran off with Aqualad in Marissa's arms Marissa hoped he'd be ok. They all got inside the bioship and put Aqualad on a patient bed. While they waited for Kaldur to recover, Alice decided to apologize to her friend.

"I'm so sorry, Marissa," Alice said in shame.

"No don't apologize. Look it wasn't your fault for one and second everyone's kinda on edge after everything. I'm not even sure how much they actually want me around after today." Marissa sighed she hated the anger and frustration in the room right now.

"But you never tried to kill anyone. I did," Alice said on the verge of tears. "I tried to kill you. My best friend!"

"It's more complicated than that, Alice. It's not gonna be fixed in a ten minute chat everything that happened today needs real work." Marissa let out a frustrated groan.

"It looks like Aqualad's gonna be okay," Artemis told the girls, smiling.

Marissa smiled at that but Artemis still didn't look at her. She couldn't tell if it was because she was angry or ashamed or both.

"Look, you're right, everyone has secrets. I have no right to judge someone else," Artemis said, still looking away. "But can I trust you to keep mine? If the team knew… I don't know that they'd understand."

"I wasn't gonna tell them. And I get my secret was a little more major than yours or even Robin's and I get I'll have to work to get your trust back but….at least don't put that towards Aqualad…. Because he doesn't deserve that." Marissa got up from her spot and sat further in the corner were the team wouldn't have to deal with her.

"Aqualad's our leader. If he still trusts you, maybe we can too," said Artemis.

Kid Flash didn't looked convince. "Trust. She told him but not me I thought we were friends."

Marissa took a deep breath."You're gonna die in five years. If I said that what would be Robin's or any of yours first reaction. You'd think I was lying, messing with you, or just get pissed. Hell when I told you guys about the rape you all were terrified I'd have a panic attack or something or that I would hurt you if I was kidnapped. So yeah I didn't tell you because if you found out the league would probably find out. And I'd become a lot worse than a girl with mental issues."

This was a lot to take in. Kid Flash, Wally, was gonna die? Could this be true? But why would she lie now? And her fears were valid about the league. Mental issues were one thing but her knowing so much would make anyone think about her as a threat.

"I'm really gonna die?" Wally asked in shock.

"Yes and so is a few others in the length of the five years but guess what me telling you it probably won't change anything it's not gonna change how angry everyone is not how much you trust me right now….. So…..it doesn't matter." Marissa tried her best not to cry. tried her best not to be angry. Because right now they needed a level headed person.

That was when Kaldur opened his eyes and saw Marissa. He did not know who she was or who the other two girls were, or why Wally was wearing black, but he could tell she was upset.

"I really hope Miss Martian gets back because having her powers doesn't mean I know how to fix his mind." Marissa commented simply going to Kaldur's side.

"Fix my mind?" Kaldur asked weakly. "Why? Who are you?"

Wally stood next to Marissa and said, "Her name's Marissa. And she's our friend."

"Nice, Wally. Can you see if Miss M is getting back." Marissa said crossing her arms.

"Okay," Wally said.

"Guys! Are you okay?" M'gann excitedly asked in their heads.

'No everyone hates me oh and Kaldur doesn't remember everything how are you." Marissa sarcastically responded as she crossed her arms.

"I got Superboy and we're on our way back," said M'gann. "What do you mean everyone hates you?"

'Ask them by the way I may be leaving the team after this day.' Marissa responded.

"What?!" Everyone asked, having heard that.

"Marissa, we don't hate you," said Artemis, trying to help.

"I mean we aren't exactly happy you lied to us and trusts a kind of issue right now…." Wally started getting an elbow in the stomach from Artemis. "But we don't hate you."

"Look I'm not gonna pretend what I did was right but I'm also not gonna be on a team where they'll question everything. I've been down that road before." Marissa rospended coldy. "And effective admitly until you all can truly feel comfortable around me again I'm leaving the team."

"Marissa…." Robin said, trying to think of a reason for her to stay. But all he could do was breathe and say, "Fine. If that really is what you want, go ahead. But at least say goodbye to Miss M, Superboy, and Aqualad before you go."

"I will."

* * *

-at the mt justice in Canary's office-

-With Robin-

He was sitting in a chair across from Black Canary. After what happened and the trust of the team being split Batman thought it was best the team got concealing before anything major was decided.

"I'm not happy that Marissa lied. But I can't hate her for it either," Robin told Canary.

"Then what's the problem exactly? What's holding you back from trusting her again?" Canary asked.

Robin slumped back in the chair. "I don't know. I guess because she withheld information. What if next time she has us rushing into a place even already knowing it's dangerous?"

"Let me ask you something. If the team had to walk into a trap to have a better outcome would you lead them into it?" Canary asked folding her fingers together.

"That doesn't sound any better," said Robin.

"But that's sometimes the choice if you have to run head first into a trap to get the bad guy you don't get to choose how you just have to know how to use it against them." Canary explained in a calm tone. "Her knowing the danger ahead of time doesn't guarantee the trap won't change or that changing it will make the outcome be worse then the trap from before."

"In other words, knowing doesn't always help every situation," Robin concluded.

"Exactly and if you remember the tv show talked about ran shorter laps if times so it's harder for her to know every moment each event happens." Canary added with a smile as she continued to talk leaning in. "But it's good to talk about it as well it helps to understand why you're mad. She also has to take responsibility for lying did she do that."

"Well…. She always seemed like she was hiding something," Robin answered thinking about it for a moment. "But looking back, I can't blame her."

"See sometimes it's hard to accept someone lied to us but as long as we can forgive them and ourselves it's not so hard to get past it." Canary smiled. "Next is Superboy. Can you let him in."

"Sure," said Robin, standing up and walking towards the door. Superboy was sitting outside with the others. "You're turn, Superboy."

"Great," said Superboy as he stood up and entered. The door closed behind him.

"Hello, Superboy. Take a seat." Canary instructed.

"Look I don't really need this she lied. So what? End of story." he angrily said walking over to the chair. "If she wants to leave then great for her!"

"Forgive me, but it seems like the idea her leaving upsets you," said Black Canary.

"It doesn't." Superboy coldy said.

"I think it does is there a reason." Canary asked calmly.

"Look if she wants to run away because she can't handle us not trusting her fine. But she's hurting M'gann by doing so. She thinks it's her fault she's leaving!" Superboy angrily countered.

"I see. So it's really about M'gann," Canary concluded.

"That's not…..whatever." Superboy opened the door and slammed it shut.

Black Canary sighed in frustration. He was gonna be a tough case, that's for sure.

M'gann peeked her head in before coming in and taking a seat.

"Hi, M'gann," said Canary. "You can tell me anything. Nothing leaves this room."

"The team's been fighting and well it feels like it's falling apart. I mean sure she lied but she did it to protect us. I think. I mean, hello, Megan, she had to have right."

"M'gann, what happened wasn't your fault," Canary kindly told her.

"But what if it is? What if I would've gotten to her sooner then she wouldn't have told them I could've restored her memory and my friend wouldn't wanna leave because our friends don't trust her were angry."

"Then it would have come out later and your friends would be even angier. Honestly the truth has a way of coming out one way or another, M'gann. So it isn't anyone's fault we all just have to get past it. To confront our feelings and understand each other that's why you're each here." Canary leaned forward looking her in the eyes. "And maybe talking will stop her from making a mistake."

"Maybe," M'gann said, still feel sad. "It still feels pretty bad, though."

"It's a process, M'gann," Black Canary reminded her. "But that's not the only thing you saw a traumatic part in Marissa's life. You probably felt what she did in that moment but that happening is also no reason to feel guilty for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

M'gann looked like she wanted to cry. "I just wish I could help her."

"I know you and her are close friends maybe even closer because of what you saw and what he did wasn't right nor was it her fault it happened the same as it wasn't yours this happened so just try to be there for her as you are with your other friends. Because they all need you after today." Canary said with a gentle smile letting M'gann cry until she left to let the next one in.

Marissa came in next. She quickly took a seat as the door closed.

"Nothing leaves this room. I guarantee it," Black Canary assured her.

"I know I've heard you say it to me before." Marissa said calmly.

"Then you understand that you're allowed to speak your mind freely," Black Canary calmly said.

"Yeah. How is this fair though? How is it I trust them with my very life and when I keep one secret from them there the ones who get to be angry!" Marissa shouted clenching her fist.

"It wasn't just that you kept a secret, it was how severe the secret was," Black Canary calmly told her.

"Maybe. But knowing something doesn't mean I don't care. I do. I just don't wanna screw things up worse than it already is from just the share numbers of people coming here." Marissa said angrily.

"Knowing also doesn't necessarily mean things will be any different, or even different in a bad way," Black Canary told her.

"Yeah and I told Kaldur because I trust his judgement. I thought he would give me an idea on what was best to mess with and what wasn't." Marissa told her. "I just don't want to go through the hate either."

"And you think running away is better?" Black Canary asked.

"No….I just don't know what to do…..I don't want them to continue to hate me and not trust me." Marissa said with a sad look in her eyes.

Black Canary put a hand on Marissa's in a comforting way. "They don't hate you. They're just upset. Even though they're mad, they still see you as a friend."

Marissa bit her lip. Then spoke. "Ok. I guess maybe I overreacted. I wont leave….and maybe they'll forgive me for lying eventually."

"One day at a time, Marissa," Black Canary kindly said. "One day at a time."


End file.
